A lifting bag device that may be utilized in time-sensitive, or emergency situations may be subject to numerous bumps/knocks as it is being deployed, used, and/or stored. An air inlet, through which compressed air may be injected to inflate the lifting bag device, may represent an area that is vulnerable to damage as a result of this contact during deployment, use, and/or storage. Accordingly, aspects of this disclosure relate to an improved lifting bag device.